


Just one night

by Littlehobbitoffandoms



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Captain Renard - Freeform, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Sean Renard - Freeform, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehobbitoffandoms/pseuds/Littlehobbitoffandoms
Summary: Just a one-shot, thinking of doing a Sean Renard fanfic but I’ve got no real plot yet. So for now,…this.Also, I’m recovering from migraines and sickness, and well a major writer’s block. So bear with me.





	Just one night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot, thinking of doing a Sean Renard fanfic but I’ve got no real plot yet. So for now,…this.  
> Also, I’m recovering from migraines and sickness, and well a major writer’s block. So bear with me.  
> Feel free to drop a kudo or a comment of course :)

She stared up the tall building, hands in her pockets against the freezing cold nipping at her skin. For a moment wishing she’d taken her scarf with her because Amelia’s cheeks feel numb by now. The lights on the different floors broke the darkness of the night. She always thought that Portland had darker nights then her hometown. But maybe that’s just her imagination playing tricks on her.  
  
There was no denying that she missed her home. Even if she got to know new people that she was starting to call friends and loved her job as a Detective. From that perspective, her life was great. She hardly felt alone, except when going home at night to her little studio flat. Little, but it was hers. And that was all Amelia needed.  
  
Or at least, she thought.  
  
It’d started with small glimpses when she thought the Captain wasn’t looking. And she could feel his gaze resting on her sometimes, but when Amelia turned towards him, Captain Renard was always looking to something else.  
  
One morning he entered the office, his jacket on his left arm while walking over her. Asking if she’d worked all night because Sean thought she’d looked tired. He’d smiled weakly at her while giving her the Starbucks coffee he’d bought for her on the way to work. It even had her name written on it, so Amelia knew he’d ordered it specially for her.  
  
The glimpses didn’t fade but the small touches they sometimes shared, always made her heart speed up and brought a blush to her cheeks. Amelia couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment she fell in love with the Captain, but the Gods knew she tried to fight it. She even considered asking for a replacement so she could stay away from him, but whenever Amelia was in his office, ready to ask for the replacement to another precinct, she couldn’t form the words.  
  
He’d look at her with soft eyes, whenever he touched her it was gentle and the tension between them both came to an outburst earlier this evening. The precinct was almost empty and Amelia had just closed off all the paperwork from a murder they’d been working on for weeks. And she felt annoyed as hell...because there wasn’t a good explanation why the case was closed. It didn’t make sense at all.  
  
Amelia was grabbing everything to go home when the Captain’s voice reached her ears. Glancing over her shoulder, Amelia saw him standing in the door opening of his office. His long jacket already on and his gaze fixed on hers. When she smiled and told him good night, Sean had walked over to her and gently wiped a strand of hair out of her face and back behind her ear.  
  
And that…was it. They stared at each other first before Amelia slowly closed the distance between them but it was Sean who pressed his lips against hers. Gently at first until he felt her hands grabbing the hem of his shirt. Amelia couldn’t suppress the moan escaping her when Sean’s hands grabbed her by the waist, pushing her against her desk.  
  
The kiss turned passionate and when Sean pulls back slightly, Amelia and he are gasping for air. And then…she comes back to her senses. She couldn’t do this. She wasn’t like him or anyone else. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Panic took hold of her and blurring out some excuses while leaving him alone in the precinct.  
  
But she couldn’t sleep. Turning in her bed didn’t help and her thoughts always go back to the kiss they shared. The way his hands felt warm against her waist and how his lips made hers tingle. After two hours, Amelia finally gives up and makes a bold decision. Putting her clothes back on, she made her way to the more expensive part of town.  
  
Of course, she’d called him first. Asking if he was home but he wasn’t. Sean promised to be there in a few minutes and for just a second, Amelia wondered where he was at this hour but it was all forgotten as soon as she sees him parking his car and striding towards her. His features are worried when he takes her face into his both hands.  
  
She assures him she’s fine before Amelia stands on her toes to brush her lips against his. She lets it linger for a moment, breathing in his scent and letting her fingers travel up to caress his face. When he asks her if she wants to join him to his apartment, his voice sounds huskier and warmer to her. Amelia nods, words stuck in her throat and she doesn’t feel the cold stinging her cheeks no more.  
  
His apartment is amazing to her. The view is wonderful, looking out over Portland and for once the night seems less dark to her. The wineglass in her hand is still full when Sean comes standing behind her and Amelia can see his reflection in the window. She smiles at him, happily that she made the decision to join him, and her heartbeat speeds up when he offers one of his beautiful yet rare smiles of his own.  
  
Sean’s hand lingers on her hip before Amelia turns around to face him. His fingers trace a soft line on her arm towards her hand so he can take the glass from her. They slowly undress each other, taking their time to discover every part of one another. With their fingers they caress their skins and with their lips they explore. The gasps and slight moans escaping both of them fill Sean’s bedroom.  
  
Her legs are circled over his hips while Sean cups her face and kisses her in between breaths. Both are slow in their movements, sharing a loving smile a few times before they both reach their orgasm. Amelia’s seeing stars when her release hits her and has to grab hold of the sheets so she doesn’t hurt him instead. Sean let’s out a low growl when he sees her close her eyes for a moment, not able to stop himself woging into his Zauberbiest form but quickly regaining control before Amelia opens her eyes again.  
  
He kisses the top of her head before rolling of her. Amelia’s smiling and Sean can’t help to grin slightly. Slowly, he pulls her against him. Making her head rest on his shoulder before turning of the light. When she asks him is this is just for one night, her voice is barely a whisper but Sean opens his eyes. Shaking his head before closing them again. “No,” was his only answer before sleep took over him.


End file.
